Extreme Makeover
by Kako
Summary: Kuwabara gets entered in an Extreme Makeover TV show, but comes out looking (more or less) like a girl. Basically about how he deals with his new…appearance…R&R please! Rating mainly for language.
1. Default Chapter

Extreme Makeover  
  
Summary: Kuwabara gets entered in an extreme makeover contest, but comes out looking (more or less) like a girl. Basically about how he deals with his new.appearance.R&R please!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YuYu Hakusho or any of it's characters. I also don't own Extreme makeover. Yes, there is a TV show like that, I've never seen it or anything, so.yeah..  
  
Kako: Yo! This is a little fanfic that I've been trying to write for a long time now! So.tell me if you like it and I'll write more! Or, you could review on my other fanfic!  
  
Chapter One  
  
".And that's the 400th time I've beaten you, Kuwabara!" Yusuke said as he slammed the incredibly ugly face of his rival into the dirt. "You'll never be able to beat me, Kuwabara. I wonder why you try." Yusuke laughed, then walked away. Mustering all the dignity he had left, Kuwabara yelled, "I'll beat you tomorrow, Urameshi!" "Yeah, right." He said, leaving.  
"Damn you." Kuwabara muttered as he climbed up from his previous position facedown on the ground. Just then, Okubo walked up to him. "You get beaten again Kuwabara?" "Yeah." He replied. "But one of these days I'm gonna beat him!" "Kuwabara, just face it. Yusuke's better than you at everything!"  
"No he's not!" Kuwabara said. "I must be better at him in something!" He counted on him fingers. "Wait.he's better than me in school, I got a twelve on the last exam." "He's obviously better than you at fighting." Okubo said, noticing the purple and blue bruises all over his body.  
"He even has a girlfriend and I don't." Kuwabara said, slamming his fist into a nearby tree. "Why does that punk have to be better than me at everything!" "Well, Kuwabara, I don't think you'll ever get a girlfriend looking like that." Kuwabara turned, facing Okubo. "You're right! What I need is a new look! I mean, girls naturally can't resist my manliness."  
Okubo sighed while Kuwabara went waltzing off across the road.  
As Kuwabara was approaching an arcade all thoughts of buying himself a new wardrobe went out the window. "Alright! An arcade! I'm gonna go play some games!" He said, rushing inside, where, much to his shock, a huge crowd of people were crowded around his favorite game.  
"Look! Look!" Someone in the crowd said. "He's beaten that high score that Kuwabara won last week!"  
"WHAT!" Kuwabara yelled, pushing aside the crowd to see Yusuke's smiling face.  
Kuwabara nearly melted to the floor. "Nooooo.he's even better than me at video games..." Yusuke was smiling as he prepared for another round at the driving game."  
As Kuwabara went inside his house he noticed two things. One: The lightbulb's in both the kitchen and his bedroom had blown out again, so there was no light in the majority of the house. Two: A note taped to the wall told Kuwabara that Shizuru was going to be gone for a couple days, so Kuwabara had to fix himself meals.  
"My life's gone to hell." Kuwabara said, opening the refrigerator. A half-filled two-liter of soda (flat) lay in the side compartments, and a few cans of tuna, some assorted fruit (with little green fuzzies growing on one side), a bar of chocolate (unwrapped), and a can or two of beans. Selecting a ramen package from a cabinet, he heated up some water and made the ramen. Picking up a can of the beans, Kuwabara mused, "It doesn't look that bad to me."  
So Kuwabara's dinner consisted of a glass of flat Coke, a bowl of ramen, and a can of beans.  
Later that night Kuwabara noticed his stomach was starting to hurt, but he just shrugged it off and went to bed, tossing and turning in his sleep.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ A/N: So, how was that? I promise it'll get better later on, in the next chapter Kuwabara gets entered in the Extreme Makeover Show!(And he also comes out.of it.yeah.) Also, if anyone has any ideas as to where to take the show later on, please let me know! 


	2. Chapter Two

Extreme Makeover~  
  
Kako: You just like rubbing this in my face ever time I write this don't you!  
  
Disclaimer: .Say it!  
  
Kako: NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!  
  
Disclaimer: Kako owns nothing.  
  
Kako: .- -"  
  
Chapter Two  
  
It was either the fact that Kuwabara was facing his 401st knockout, he had a test today, he had no breakfast, or it was the 40-day-past-the- expiration date can of beans he ate for dinner yesterday. Whichever reason, Kuwabara felt sick. Really sick.  
So, instead of galloping happily down the street like he normally would, Kuwabara slunk across the sidewalk, clutching his stomach and making assorted groaning sounds. "Hey, Kuwabara, ready for another beating?" Yusuke said from behind Kuwabara.  
Kuwabara cringed, saying, "Not right now, my stomach's really hurting." Yusuke laughed. "So, Kuwabara," Yusuke said, falling into step with Kuwabara. (which would be really hard considering that he had now begun to crumble back and forth across the sidewalk, clutching his stomach) "What's really bugging you? I've known you for a really long time And nothing like this would ever make you swallow your pride." "It's because he's mad at you because you beat him at everything." Okubo said from behind them. "Oh, is that is, Kuwabara?" Yusuke said. Kuwabara's face twisted itself in fury. "That's not it at all!"  
"Well, Kuwabara," Yusuke said. "You really should think about some changes." "Like what?" Kuwabara said. "I know!" Yusuke said, snapping his fingers. "You should enter that TV show-Extreme Makeover. Ya know, where they re-do your hair, face.." Yusuke trailed off.  
"Maybe you should, Kuwabara." The authoress said from out of nowhere. "I mean, you're sure not much to look at, especially when your face is all beat up and covered in bruises."  
"Kuwabara?" Yusuke said, running a hand I front of Kuwabara's face. "Are you still here?" Kuwabara's head immediately shot up, and he struck a dramatic pose with one hand clenched into a fist above his head (the other hand was of course still holding his stomach).  
"I'll do it!" He said. "Do what?" Okubo said. "I'll try out for the Extreme Makeover show!" "Don't worry about getting in, Kuwabara." Yusuke said. "They always have ugly people on the show anyways."  
"Urameshi! Don't fool around with me! I'm not ugly!" Yusuke smirked. "Don't worry. I won't embarrass you by beating you up now. I'll let you regain your energy. I want to fight you at full power." And with that said, Yusuke left.  
"That bastard makes me so mad." Kuwabara said. "I wonder why?" Okubo said, scratching the side of his face.  
"Oh it doesn't matter!" Kuwabara said. "I will enter that contest! Girls won't be able to resist my manly good looks!"  
Okubo sweatdropped, then followed the happily galloping Kuwabara down the street to school. 


End file.
